A Hogwarts Reunion
by Dreams Of Athena
Summary: Hermione and her husband Oliver Wood attened a Hogwarts reunion, what will the friends who never asnwered her owls and the ex boyfriend who cheated on her and left her for dead have to say about it. Hermione/Oliver Wood
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

As Oliver walked through the front door of his house he could tell something was wrong. He was overcome with sadness, fright, anger and hope.  
His wife Hermione and he were bound to each other in both, love, magic and marriage. He stepped through the door of the library to see her sitting on the loveseat, her inky black curls pulled back in a high pony tails, some curls were left however, framing her face. Tears fell from her beautiful amber orbs.

He crossed the room, sat down and pulled her into his lap, she didn't car that he just back from Quidditch practise, she was just happy to be in his arms. She nuzzled into his neck as he read the letter.

When Oliver finished the letter, he knew immediately why his beautiful woman was so upset, it was an invitation to the Hogwarts Reunion, which meant she had to face her old 'friends'.  
Hermione hadn't seen her friends in years, not since the incident.

 _It all happened the day Hermione had come home and found Ron had cheating on her, in THEIR bed, with that hoe Lavender, not wanting to lose his fame and family over something as silly as cheating Ron bashed her up, leaving her for dead in a gutter._  
 _That's were Oliver had found her, he quickly picked the girl up and rushed her to his home, not only was he a professional quidditch player, he was also a certified healer as well._  
 _He took Hermione into his home, he looked after her, he healed her and then he fell in love with her. It didn't take long for Hermione to warm up to Oliver, he was kind, intelligent, skilled and very handsome. It was 2 days after finding her that Oliver was told the truth, Hermione, scared of rejection but knowing she couldn't keep this to herself told him all that had happened. He held her while she cried and reassured her that no way in hell was this her fault. Hermione soon fell into a fitful sleep._

 _He was so confused, he knew that he needed to get all of Hermione stuff out of the apartment she lived in with Ron, but also knew that he wouldn't let her step foot in it again. He paced his library until an idea came to him._

 _He slapped his palm against his forehead, 'Of course! How could I forget?!_

 _He stepped into the fireplace and shouted: 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'_

 _'Oliver! What brings you here mate?' Fred exclaimed,_

 _'Yeah mate, it's not often we see you in this part of town, always training and all that' George jumped in_

 _'I'll tell you later, I need your help, come to mine as soon as your finished here, only yourselves and keep an open mind, this might be hard to understand, let along come to grips with.' Oliver rushed out. 'Can't talk anymore need to get home, remember, as soon as your finished here, come over.' With a flash of green he was gone._

 _Fred and George glanced at each other, what the hell was going on, first Hermione disappears completely and then Oliver turns up asking the two tricksters for help._

 _'Freddie, I'm not sure about you but I think we better get over there asap.'_

 _'Georgie, I think you're right.'_

 _The twins quickly cleaned up and closed the shop early, after sending all their workers home, promising to pay them for a full day's work, Fred and George flooed to Oliver's._

 _As the twins stepped out of the fireplace they were met with a sight they couldn't believe. There was there little Hermione, sitting at the kitchen bench, next to Oliver covered in bruises, and cuts._

 _'Mione!' they shouted, they flew to where she was sitting, gently giving her a hug, 'Where were you?! What happened?! We were worried sick?!' the both said simultaneously._

 _'Guys' Oliver said softly, 'sit down and we'll talk.'_

 _The twins immediately sat down. Hermione got up and poured them a glass of Firewhiskey, as well as one for Oliver and herself._

 _'No questions until the end, you need to hear the whole story, okay?' Oliver said sternly._

 _'Okay.'_

 _So they told them, or rather Hermione did, Oliver sat by listening, drinking and holding her hand. He watched George and Fred, the faces getting redder and redder as they learned what had happened._

 _When Hermione finally fell silent, Oliver jumped in before anything else could be said, 'Oi you two, no yelling, Hermione doesn't need that now!'_

 _Fred and George exchanged glances, they got up as one and pulled Hermione from her chair, then proceeded to envelop her in a hug._

 _'So what do you need us to do?' They said, Oliver looked at Hermione, 'we need to get her belongings and bring them here.' He stated simply._

 _'We've got this, you look after her mate, we'll grab her stuff.'_

 _Then they were gone._

She never heard from Ron, Harry or any of the Weasleys beside Fred and George from then on. Harry and Ginny never answered any of her owls and Ron had moved on with Lavender, the woman he cheated on her with.

The rest was history, Hermione had moved in, they fell in love and married, a small wedding on the edge of the forest, with only their family, and close friends, Fred and George included in attendance

Oliver gazed down at the woman in his arms, he knew what she was thinking, 'You want to go don't you?' He asked.

'Of course, I would love to, I'm sure Luna and Neville will still talk to me, and Seamus and Dean will be there to.' Oliver nodded

Seamus and Dean had been married for about 3 years now, Oliver and Hermione knew them both very well, after all Dean played quidditch with Oliver, while Seamus worked for Hermione at her publishing company. They came around for dinner every second Sunday, along with Fred and Alicia and George and Angelina.

'I'm just a little scared I suppose' Hermione mumbled.

Oliver looked down at his beautiful wife, he gently kissed on the forehead, nose and finally he captured her lips. He drew back, 'Well let's go then my love, remember you'll be surrounded by friends and I'll be there by your side throughout the whole night.'

'I love you'

'I love you to my lioness'

 _I hope you guys enjoy, I have a thing for reunion fics I've noticed ahaha, I'll be posting some different one as soon as this story and my other one, (Granger family reunion is done, along with some oneshots, enjoy! xo_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys I know I said I'd be updating and regularly and I am so very sorry that it's been like a month since the first chapter, I've been focusing on my other fanfictions. Please forgive me, the chapter for this story will be longer from now on. I'm planning on having 5 for less than 5 chapters for this one. However never fear, I have some awesome ideas for more Oliver/Hermione fanfictions. Enjoy!

P.S: I've been working on a lot of other stories as well.

Chapter 2:

Hermione was nervous, not scared, she knew she had done nothing wrong, but so utterly nervous. Quickly checking herself over once more she smiled, she wasn't vain or cocky, but she knew she looked beautiful. Her deep brown hair fell in ringlets over her shoulders, her red dress clung to her figure, flowing over her body like honey, pooling at her feet with the tiniest bit of a train. A long slit ran up one side of the dress to mid-thigh, show casing her creamy flesh. Her feet were clad in a pair of nude pumps, adding about 4 inches to her height. Her wand was in it' holster strapped to her thigh, within easy reach as always. A silver necklace holding her late mothers wedding ring draped across her neck, her engagement ring, promise ring and marriage ring were the only things adorning her fingers. 5 slim silver bracelets clung to her right arm, each one embedded with a different stone and inscription, one for each of the years Oliver and herself had been married. Not a bit of makeup was to be seen on her face, or body. Hermione smiled at her reflection, feeling more confident with herself.

Turning as she heard the door open she smiled at her husband, admiring how handsome he was. Oliver was dressed in slim navy blue suit; the pants outline his muscular and oh so delicious arse. His white buttoned up shirt stretched slightly to accommodate his broad shoulders and thick arms. The sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows, a thin navy blue tie pulled the look together. His feet were clad in a pair of brown leather shoes, his jacket slung over one arm. He wore his wedding ring, a silver chain necklace containing her late father's wedding ring and a leather cuff bracelet he received from Charlie the previous month.

Not long after the invitation arrived, Oliver and Hermine had run into Charlie Weasley in Romania, he'd been over there for a match and Hermione decided she needed a holiday and accompanied him. Charlie upon seeing them had yelled out in surprise and crushed Hermione in a huge bear hug, he ranted and raved about how much he'd missed his little sister. Upon seeing the couples confused look Charlies face grew dark, 'Let's go have a drink' he'd suggested, by the looks on your face it seems something has happened that I've not been aware off.

Soon Charlie had been told the whole story, furious with anger he'd almost apparated home to give his no-good family a piece of his mind. He'd managed to calm down and had since started attending Wood dinners every second Sunday along with the others. He'd been thrilled to be in his little sister's life again and George and Fred were happy to see him on a regular basis again.

Oliver crossed the room in a few strides and wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife. 'You look stunning, my love' he'd whispered in her ears, peppering her face and neck in kisses. Hermione giggled at her husband's antics. With his arms still wrapped around his beautiful wife, Oliver gave her a word of warning and proceeded to apparate them to Hogsmead.

 ** _*Hogsmead*_**

Hermione and Oliver landed just outside 'The Three Broomsticks' where they'd agreed to meet Seamus and Dean, along with Fred and George and their respective partners. Each invitation had been accompanied with a +1, since Seamus and Dean each had a spare they'd invited Fred and George along to help in case thing's got a little messy. Not wanting to leave their wives behind Hermione had extended her +1 to Angelina and requested another from Headmistress McGonagall for Alicia. Soon enough all 4 couples had arrived and headed into the pub to have a few drinks.

A few rounds of firewhiskey later found all 3 couples wrapped around each other, all laughing and giggling. Their liquid courage was setting in and Hermione started to feel strong enough to face the man who not only physically damaged her, but the other 2 friends who outright abandoned her. It was around this time, as Oliver started to gather together Hermione and his own cloaks that they overheard a conversation at the table in front of them, it was a twosome, a young couple speaking together, one had a mop of messy black hair, the other long red hair. Hermione gripped Oliver's hand tightly, Fred and George on seeing her distress went to open their mouths only for Oliver to shush them, and gesture behind.

(Harry and Ginny's convo)

H: I miss her Gin, we haven't seen from her or heard from her in so many years, no letters, no floo calls, nothing. I miss her.

G: Oh Harry, I know, I miss her too. Do you… I mean… do you ever think Ron lied, about her cheating on him and then up and leaving when he confronted her? He says she never wrote out of fear we'd reject her, but that doesn't sound like Hermione.

H: No it doesn't. To be honest with you love, I don't think Ron ever told us the truth, you saw how much he drank and how angry he got, even if he was telling the truth, Hermione would still write. She'd send us a letter explaining what happened and asking for our forgiveness, even if she did cheat on Ron and despite the fact we haven't heard from her in 5 years I'd still forgive her, she was our best friend. I miss her.

G: Maybe she'll come tonight, hopefully she'll come tonight, I just want to hug her again. Maybe we'll be able to put it all behind us. I hope so.

Harry looked up when he felt a tap on his shoulder and let out a gasp, tears started filling both his and Ginny's eyes, there before them stood Hermione, behind her stood 2 annoyed twins with their 2 emotional wives and one very scary Oliver, his arm wrapped protectively around Hermione's waist.  
"I think we need to have a chat", Oliver spoke, his voice, hard with an underlying tone of worry.  
Harry and Ginny quickly scooted over as the other piled onto the lounge surrounding the table.  
Oliver spoke again, "First, before we start, before you accuse my wife of anything I need to know what you think happened, and what you were told. Now"

"Ron came home one night, said that Hermione had cheated on him and when he confronted her she flew into a rage, packed her stuff and left. We sent letters to you every week for the next few months, Ron found out, he said that you'd never reply because you didn't want anything to do with any of us, myself and the Weasleys included. I don't believe him, I don't think you'd cheat on him, to be honest the number of women he's been with since and the times I've caught him cheating makes me doubt anything that comes out of his god damn mouth. By the look of Fred and George and the fact they're here with you just confirms my suspicions that he did indeed lie to us." Harry spoke quickly but firmly, daring them to doubt his words.

"Ron's been known to lie, more so in the past few years than ever before, he brings home a different girl each month sometime even week, brags about the women he's gotten into his bed, and constantly putting you down." Ginny spoke looking directly at Hermione. "I don't believe him, I think something's happened and he feels guilty, and I'm ashamed to call him my brother. However, we don't know your side of the story, which I'd like to hear, but I want to know one thing first. Did you ever get a letter from us, any of the letter we sent over the first few months at all?"

Hermione and Oliver exchanged glances, "No, we didn't, we never received a letter from you, and obviously, you never received any of Hermione or even my own. I suspect someone was aware that we were trying to contact each other and sabotaged any attempt at doing so." Oliver replied, his voice no longer hard and angry.

Looking to Hermione to make sure she was okay, and then seeing her nod, Oliver told the Potter's everything that had happened, how he had found Hermione, that Ron had cheated on her, and then updated them on the last few years. Hermione then joined in telling her two old friends that she missed them so very much.

Standing up Harry and Hermione embraced for the first time in 5 years, both let a few tears fall, turning to Ginny, Hermione swept her up in a huge bone crushing hug, letting the slightly younger witch cry. "I've missed you so much, I didn't get to have you at my wedding, we'll never get those moment's back." Ginny said, crying.

"No, but we can be there for so many more, Gin, it's okay." Harry replied softly,

Oliver looked at the smile on his wife's face at seeing her happiness and felt an idea bloom, "Why don't we head down to the reunion together, I have a feeling that Ron was behind those missing letters, if we act like you three didn't lose touch during these last 5 years we might be able to draw him out and get him to admit what he did." The trio shared a smirk,

"Perfect" they all crowed together,

Fred and George joined in with promises of cruel jokes and endless pranking as well.

Leaving the pub the 4 couples quickly bundled into one of the bigger coaches and headed towards Hogwarts.


End file.
